


Spy Game

by hangoverhater



Series: FrostIron 'verse [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangoverhater/pseuds/hangoverhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki is in the process of getting some information on another villain when the Avengers interrupt less than gracefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenneMichaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenneMichaels/gifts).



> LoKitty hijinks, as per requested :)

It was so easy. Doom was overly confident in his own abilities. Loki rolled his eyes as he made himself comfortable. He was in a place it would normally be rather difficult to get comfortable, but luckily, his current form allowed it. He stretched himself out before curling up in the air duct. From where he was, he could perfectly hear everything Doom was saying and see what he was doing. 

Transforming into his cat-form had thus far been the best idea he'd had in a while. 

Doom, the blundering idiot, was just about to open the file about his newest doombot designs when the outer wall of the room came crumbling down, courtesy of a certain Asgardian crown prince. Loki's brow twitched. Or it would've twitched, had he been in human form, but in this other form, the hairs on his tail puffed.

He could do nothing but watch as Odinson wreaked havoc all over Doom's laboratory. He could do nothing but watch as all the information he'd worked hard to discover was destroyed by lightning and spilled liquids from whatever beakers Doom had lying around. Shoddy workmanship all around. Wasn't anyone a professional these days?

When Thor's little band of justice-loving friends came to join the fray, Loki decided he'd seen enough. There was nothing more he could hope to accomplish, not while ”the Avengers” (of course he added mental air quotes, he couldn't do it with bloody paws, could he?!) were around.

He waited until Doom had fled (what a coward, he had homefield advantage and he still fled? He was so glad he'd had the foresight to not ally himself with the mortal) before deeming it safe enough to exit the air ducts. Loki used his magic to open the screws holding the vent shut (one disadvantage of feline forms: no opposable thumbs) and let the grill fall to the floor. He hopped down to the table beneath him, fully intending to sneak out the window.

His carefully considered plan was foiled sensationally when someone grabbed the scruff of his neck and picked him up off the table.

”Well, well, well! I didn't know Doom had a pet!” 

Loki found himself face-to-face with none other than Tony Stark. The mortal had raised the faceplate of his armor, and held Loki up close to his face. ”What's your name, fuzzball?”

And here he'd thought Stark would've been the smart one of the group. 

”Right, you can't talk,” Stark laughed, gathering Loki in his arms more gently than before. ”Sorry about that. I guess you can't talk, huh?”

Shit. He couldn't just change into his regular form now, could he? Damn it all.

”You kind of remind me of someone, you know?”

Shit. Shit. Shit. Feline instincts took over for a moment, resulting in him hissing and scrathing the red and gold armor. Had Loki been completely himself, he would've been embarrassed.

”Hey, Thor? Can your brother turn into a cat?”

SHIT SHIT SHIT.

”What did you say, Man of Iron? I did not hear you,” Thor walked back in, looking at Stark curiously. 

Loki tried to squirm away from Stark's grip, only to have the man hold him more firmly. It was ridiculous.

”Can your brother transform into a cat?”

Thor leaned close, squinting. ”He can, but... You're wrong, Tony, he doesn't seem like--”

Claws extended, Loki struck. Thor flinched back, multiple angry welts appearing on his cheek. ”I believe you might be onto something,” he said hastily.

Stark lifted an eyebrow as he took a closer look at him. ”I sure as hell think kittycat here's got a lot in common with our resident Trickster.”

Thor stepped back, holding his cheek. ”Brother, if that is indeed you, I demand you transform back into your regular form!”

Loki looked decidedly unimpressed by Thor's attempt at dominating the situation. 

Tony arched an eyebrow. ”I don't think he's taking orders from you. Or anyone,” he added as an afterthought. 

Loki decided to repay Tony's insight with a satisfied purr. Tony laughed at that. ”Yeah, I changed my mind, it can't be Rudolph.”

Thor looked suspicious for a moment before shaking his head and walking away. Tony lifted Loki up to his face by the scruff of his neck. ”Right. I do think you're Loki. Blink once if you agree, do something cat-like if you don't.”

Loki blinked. What the hell.

Tony's eyes widened, and he set the cat immediately to the nearest flat surface. ”Holy shit. You're actually Loki. I had some doubts about that, but, wow. That kinda blew those out of the water. Why're you here? Are you up to something with Doom?”

Loki decided enough was enough. He transformed back into his male form in a flash of green.

Tony suddenly had a full-grown God sitting on the edge of a table, looking like he owned the place. ”Uh, hi,” he stammered intelligently.

”Hi,” Loki replied, with a small wave. ”To answer your second question: No, I am not up to anything with Doom. The man's a second-rate carneval magician, not someone anyone with class would associate themselves with,” he said. He was insulted just by the insinuation.

Tony raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. ”Right, and you're way out of his league anyway.”

Loki smirked. ”Exactly. As to why I'm here in the first place, that's for me to know.”

With a nod, Tony grinned. ”And for me to not, I get it.”

”You're rather clever,” Loki admitted playfully. ”Well, now that you've successfully brought my plans to a screeching halt, I should depart,” he hopped off the table, straightening his jacket.

Tony took note of the regular clothes Loki was wearing again. A black suit with an emerald green silk shirt, paired with a golden tie. ”Don't you look sharp today,” he couln't stop himself from commenting. 

Loki raised an eyebrow. ”I do what I can,” he shrugged. He poised his fingers ready to snap. ”Until we meet again.”

”Wait!” Tony threw a hand out to stop him. 

Loki raised an eyebrow. ”Don't tell me you plan to fight me?”

Tony shook his head. ”No, of course not.” He saw his chance, and he took it. ”Have a drink me? Later, like tomorrow-ish?”

The God of Mischief was not used to being caught off-guard. For a fraction of a second, he let his surprise show on his face before managing to school his expression into careful blankness again. ”Perhaps, Anthony.” With a snap of his fingers, he was gone. 

Tony was left standing alone, his thoughts scattered like scared ferrets. Thor ran back in, effectively kicking him out of his thoughts. 

”Stark! I sensed my brother's magic here! Was he truly in a feline form?!” He demanded, looking around to see if Loki was there. 

”Uh, I can honestly say I have no idea,” Tony said, whirling around on his heels. He pointed to an opened window. ”The cat fucked off. I don't think it was Loki. Maybe it's all the magic-stuff around that's messing with your spidey-sense?”

Thor didn't look convinced, but he shook his head nontheless. ”Perhaps that is the case. We should continue clearing out the castle,” he said eventually, walking back out into the hallway again when someone called his name.

Tony sighed and shook his head before following Thor out.


End file.
